User blog:JL the superhuman/Wedding of Jacob Davis and Rachel Gatina
The wedding of Jacob Davis and Rachel Gatina took place on June 28th, 2006 after their high school graduation. Ceremony Location The wedding took place inside the church of Tree Hill. The church was decorated by both the Davis and Gatina families with the exception of Jacob and Rachel. Brooke had designs for the wedding in a book she made secretly and she figured Jacob would like the design. For Rachel's bouquet it was decorated with roses instead of white flowers. The room was decorated white candles and a white ally like every wedding. For photos Haley and Nathan picked the ones from the homecoming. Vows Jacob Rachel, the first day we met you were so nice to me and I vowed that I would protect you from anything. Not only did I fell for you I was madly in love with you and I want you to know that I will alway love you truly and I'll always be with you. I love you Rachel Virginia Gatina. Rachel Jacob, you was the first boy I ever truly fell for and I am glad I got to know you after I realized you have behavioral problems and I do want to help you. I promise whatever happens I will be by your side for better or for worse. I am so grateful for you and now that you will be my husband in a few minutes I wanna tell you. I love you Jacob Alexander Davis. Reception Location The reception was at Swan Manor. Brooke and Peyton decided to put a disco ball above the dance floor where the newlyweds could dance.. After Jacob and Rachel had arrived they sat down to listen to their friends and family. First Dance Jacob and Rachel danced to Disco Inferno by The Trammps. They kiss again and Jacob later holds Rachel close to his heart telling her that she makes him so happy. Speeches Best Man Well where do I begin? I've known Jacob since he came to Tree Hill High and I was glad to get to know him. I remember his freshman year he was shy and nervous to be there, but he overcame it and turned out to be an amazing person while he spent his time there. If I had the chance to go back in time and do it again I would because Jacob is my best friend and not only that. He's been like a brother to me. Congratulations Jacob and Rachel. Maid of Honor When I met Rachel I didn't not approve of her at first because I got the feeling she would hurt Jacob, but then I realized she truly cares for him and I am so happy that there is someone who loves Jacob as much as we do. I am glad I got to be a part of their big day. Welcome to the family Rachel. I love you guys. Trivia *Jacob's jaw dropped when he saw Rachel in her dress. *Brooke was a big help with the wedding design. *Brooke cried at brother's wedding because she was so proud of him. *Peyton was proud of her best friend and was happy for him. Category:Blog posts